This invention relates to farm implements and in particular to such implements which are designed to plant seeds.
It is desirable when planting that a furrow in which the seeds are deposited be continuously dug at a constant desired depth in the soil. This assures that the newly planted seeds receive the correct amount of moisture and fertilizer.
Problems arise in providing such a uniform furrow and include the fact that a soil surface in which the furrows are formed is usually undulating and of varying degrees of hardness. Because of these and other factors there is a tendency in prior grain drills for digging furrows which are inconsistent in depth throughout a given field. Therefore a suitable suspension system for such grain drills is necessary to provide a uniform depth of furrow throughout a given field.